ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Shaggy Who Cried Greninja/Transcript
Opening (Theme song) (A title card “Guest staring: Serena”) Shaggy (voice): Serena joins us today. This episode is the sponsored by Lorcan Darcy the Movie: Purple - Chaos and Darkness and Yellow - Hope and Light. Vacation in Italy Fred: Well, gang. We're in Italy. Daphne: Awesome. Shaggy meets Greninja (Shaggy's looking around in the collosseum until he see a large, bipedal, frog-like being.) Shaggy: '''Zoinks! A Monster! '''Greninja: '''Grenin! Fred, Velma and Daphne are missing '''Shaggy: Like Fred! Velma! Daphne! Where'd they go? Serena appeared Shaggy: Hey, Serena, like, where's Ash? Did you marry him already? Serena: Yes, but he's save with me. And you will be exterminated. Shaggy: Like, Zoinks! (Just then Shaggy sees a mysterious necklace.) Shaggy: 'Wait! What's with that necklace? '''Serena: '''Oh, it's a necklace i got from my older half-brother before he's in a coma. '''Scooby: '''He looks familiar. '''Shaggy: '''Yeah. You're not the same Serena we know! '''Serena: '''Oh! You got me! Oh, you're one smart cookie, figuring out that I accidentally wandered into the portal to this dimension. Hi, I'm Team Flare Admin, Serena, from the parallel world. The world where the moon between two planet earths. '''Shaggy: '''Two Planet Earths? '''Serena: '''Yeah, One's the good one and the other's the Bad. '''Shaggy: '''What happened? '''Serena: '''The second Planet Earth was good but it's until on Christmas, it those blue lights that sucks people of the second Earth into heaven, It's called the Rapture. The Alliance Begin A Long Mystery Time Travel to the Past (Shaggy, Scooby and Serena arrived into New Royale City in the past right after the Interdimensional Grand Championship.) '''Serena: '''Where are we? (Just then a newspaper flies into her leg where she looks at the date which is....) '''Serena: '''31st of August, 2013. '''Shaggy: '''What? '''Serena: '''The portal! It must have sent us back in time somehow! (Just then They heard laughing and talking over at The Darcy Bar. Serena opens the door and sees that it's a party, she sees a banner that says, "CONGRATULATIONS ON WINNING THE TOURNAMENT, LORCAN DARCY!" Shaggy goes to Bill Darcy, the Darcy Triplets' father.) '''Shaggy: '''Wait, what's going on? '''Bill: '''This is a party. We're celebrating Lorcan's victorious, not in the Interdimensional Grand Championship, he saved the world! '''Serena: '''Where is he? (A Boy clicks hit glass of beer. It's Lorcan Darcy, a few years before he return to the second dimension.) '''Lorcan: '''May I have your attention, please. I want to thank y'all for supporting me in the finals of the tournament, it really means a lot to me. But this honor is for my younger half-sister, Ellie. ''(Ellie Darcy appeared in smiling at Lorcan as she's blushing. She walked to Lorcan on stage.) 'Lorcan: '''Ellie, since I met you, You and I may have a same personality and we've been very funny. So here i go. (Lorcan gets down on one knee which shocks Ellie in happy.) '''Ellie: '''Oh my god! '''Lorcan: ' (getting out a ring box) Ellie… 'Ellie: '''Yes...! '''Cillian: '''Do it Lorcan! '''Lilly: '''We're supporting you!" '''Lorcan: '''Ellie, will you marry me? (Ellie's smiling in tear, it shocks Shaggy, Scooby and Serena, who's angrily jealous.) '''Ellie: '''Yes... Yes, Yes, YES! '''Cillian: '''We got a yes! (Ellie grabs the ring and puts it on. Everyone cheering for Lorcan and Ellie are now engaged.) The Darcy Kids Happy Hour Overnight (Shaggy and Scooby grabbed Cillian, Lilly and Ellie while Serena takes Lorcan home. Serena amazed that she walked into their home which is a hotel. She takes him to his bedroom out in the back.) '''Lorcan: '''How much do I owe you? '''Shaggy: '$5. (Lorcan gives Shaggy $5 and Serena'' ''gives it back.) '''Serena: '''And here's your change. '''Lorcan: '''Thanks. When, Lilly and the baby Serena... She likes to roll the dice.... (Lorcan walked inside singing the rest of his song which left Serena embarrassed that he called her a baby.) '''Serena: Did he just called me a baby?! He called me a baby! Oh i'm gonna get him! Return to the Present (Shaggy, Scooby and Serena, who's still mad after waking up, return to the present.) Serena: '''Great. Can't I at least spend a night in Lorcan's bed with him?! '''Shaggy: '''Why? '''Serena: '''Because, this universe's Lorcan is really cute! '''Scooby: '''She was engaged! '''Serena: '''He was a She?! EW! (Serena was disgusted after being kissed and washed her tounge.) '''Shaggy: '''Are you okay? '''Serena: '''Yes, I'm a bit shocked. I didn't know that this universe's Lorcan is also a girl. '''Scooby: '''Universe? '''Serena: '''Yeah, I was looking at every counterparts of the Darcy Kids in the different universes. You can call it the Darcy Kids Multiverse or Darcyverse. '''Shaggy: '''Multiverse?! '''Serena: '''Yes Now I.... Ah great, I really should've gone to the bathroom before I've time travelled into the past. That's it. (Serena takes off her jacket to go, Shaggy and Scooby turns around.) '''Serena: '''Tell me you two, how long you guys been friends for? '''Shaggy: '''We've friends along with Fred, Velma and Daphna since the Dark Specter case. '''Scooby: '''It was our first case. '''Serena: '''and who is the Dark Specter? '''Shaggy: '''It was Principal Deedle. Our school principal. '''Scooby: '''He wants to retrieve the Time Capsule with the help of two real ghosts named Prudence Prufrock and Ezekial Gallows back in Coolsvile. '''Serena: '''And What does this Principal Deedle do? '''Shaggy: '''He collecting Stamps. He disguised as the Dark Specter to scare his students away while he searched for a rare stamp called the "Erie Stamp," which was a misprinted. '''Serena: '''I bet that Principal won't done that in the first place. '''Shaggy: '''Right. But then when Scooby and I were in Peru, Fred, Daphne and Velma were kidnapped by Doctor Zombie. That's how we met Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly. '''Serena: '''Wow. So what did they say right after you rescue them? Serena reveals her truth (Serena sitting besides the river at night, She looks at her phone she took with Shaggy and Scooby until she sees her Lorcan Darcy.) '''Serena: '''Lorcan.... I'm sorry for what've i done. '''Shaggy: '''You okay? '''Serena: '''Yes, I'm fine... Well no. Do you guys ever knows a Lorcan Darcy? '''Shaggy: He's the most fun Darcy we ever met. Scooby: '''We haven't seen her ever since that Amber Williams case. '''Serena: '''Wait, your Lorcan's both boy or girl? '''Shaggy: '''Yeah, After that mystery, Lorcan said her final goodbye to us and we haven't seen her since. Why did you ask? '''Serena: '''My Lorcan was in a coma. I was doing a vlog and I embarrassed him. But then, Before he's in a coma, I betrayed him to join Team Flare, I realize that it was a huge mistake. '''Shaggy: '''We're sorry to hear that. I hope he's okay. '''Serena: '''Yeah. '''Shaggy: The question is why did you join Team Flare in the first place? Serena: '''I was brainwashed by Celosia, it cause me to betray Lorcan... I was scared. (Cut to Lorcan in the woods in her dimension, he is injured, afraid and in pain after the battle. Serena grabbed him.) '''Serena: '''I told Lorcan to hand over the gem... ''Lorcan: What are you doing?!'' ''Serena: Give me the gem.'' (Cut back to Serena when she's telling the story.) '''Serena: '''He said to me: "Why can't you just go home and let me die?" (In the past, Serena discovers that Lorcan is suicidal and depressed.) '''Serena: '''I realize now he was just trying to help me. (Toby, her partner and ally in team flare, running with the other five gems.) '''Serena: '''Then I saw my partner running over with the other five gems, and the gun was in his hand. (Serena shocked when Toby shot Lorcan, passing him out. She quietly said "Lorcan." as the flashback ends.) '''Shaggy: '''Was he okay? '''Serena: '''The Doctor told me that he was in a coma. So yeah, He's okay but I don't know when's he gonna wake up. Ever since he told me that he was suicidal, I feel horrible and wanted to make up to him. Shaggy explains on his adventures with Lorcan '''Serena: '''You mean, you're friends with Lorcan? '''Scooby: '''Yeah. We heard he saved the world many times. '''Shaggy: '''He helped us save our friends from C.L Magnus. His brother and sister, Cillian and Lilly saved us from Prince Blueblood. '''Scooby: Lilly help saving a singer from my nephew. Shaggy: '''He even won the dimensional tournament by defeating "The Leader". '''Serena: '''Wow. He's been this dimension's superhero. '''Scooby: '''He sure is. '''Serena: '''So, what happened to him/her? '''Shaggy: '''Lorcan left us for good and returns to the second dimension, Cillian, the other second dimension citizen and her older sister, came to us and inform us that Lorcan is a lesbian, like Lilly. '''Serena: '''Really? This is so cool! '''Shaggy and Scooby: '''It is? '''Serena: '''Yeah, I saw a Lorcan Darcy from a different universe who turned out to be a lesbian! The two lesbian Lorcans that I'm supporting. '''Scooby: '''Which universe? '''Serena: '''I think it's some Power Rangers universe, i think. I don't know. Wait, here's the footage of one of them. I'm researching every counterpart in the Darcy Kids multiverse. Here. (Serena shows Shaggy and Scooby the footage of the Power Rangers universe's Lorcan Darcy in her graduation from school, she was a bit nervous.) '''Other Female Lorcan: '''Okay, So, this is it. My graduation ceremony of this school and now I'm heading off to College soon. I've had some struggles along the way, (Lorcan hesitates and looks down at her speech. She decides to go off-script) but there's also something about me that all of you should know-... (Lorcan takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out)... it's not what i'm talking about. Okay Jen, the word that I want to tell you is... I'm Gay. (The crowd gasps and murmurs as the footage ends.) '''Scooby: '''Wow. '''Serena: '''Yeah and here's from The Night Lorcan Darcy Died universe where Lorcan died caused Cillian to see revenge on this guy which everyone in that universe called him, Hank Hill "Two-Face". (Shows them the other footage where Cillian saved Lilly and think he saved Lorcan but then when Cillian and Lilly check her. They later shocked that Lorcan is dead.) '''Cillian: '''Lorcan... '''Lilly: Mommy. (Lilly begins to cry to her mother lifeless body.) Hank Hill: '''Cillian, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to! She's was dead before you two reach her. Please forgive me. (Cillian holding Lorcan's lifeless body but then he gaining his anger which Lilly's looked at him, she was pretty inspired. He raised his fist into the air.) '''Cillian: '''You're the creep who's going to pay! I'm going to get you, Hank! I'm going to destroy you slowly, and when you start begging for me to end it - I'm going to remind you of one thing - You KILLED the woman I love! And for that you're going to DIE! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE IN 10 YEARS! (The footage's finished.) '''Serena: '''It really did shows that universe's Lorcan is the first Lorcan Darcy counterpart to be a female. '''Shaggy: '''Wow. And Lilly's their daughter? '''Serena: '''And niece. Tell me about this universe's Lorcan before he...? '''Shaggy: '''We first met him when we were in Peru. Doctor Zombie or C.L Magnus in disguise, kidnapped Velma, Fred and Daphne. They are amazing and heroic to us. '''Scooby: '''We met them again in New Royale City right before Lorcan faked his death to return to the second dimenison. Rescuing Fred, Velma and Daphne (Shaggy, Scooby and Serena arrived at the abandoned prison where they can see Fred, Velma and Daphne in the prison clothes.) '''Shaggy: '''Zoinks! Like there you guys are. '''Fred: '''You've found us! '''Daphne: Thank goodness. Scooby: Who done this to you? Velma: '''Those Four Lords of Darkness! They kidnapped us right after you two went out. '''Serena: '''Weird. '''Shaggy: '''Oh and Guys, this is Serena, She's the half-sister of her dimension's counterpart of Lorcan Darcy. '''Fred: '''A dimensional counterpart? The Four Lords unmasked '''Serena: Let's see who they are? (Serena volenteers to unmask the Four Lords. She umasked the first one, revealing to be Sideshow Bob.) Shaggy: Zoinks, it's Sideshow Bob. '''Scooby: '''Bart Simpson's Enemy who's trying to kill him! (Serena unmasked the second one, revealing to be Jillian Brown.) '''Daphne: '''Jillian Brown? The girl who got arrested for gambling operation! (Serena unmasked the third one, revealing to be Sarah Duncan.) '''Velma: '''Sarah Duncan, the girl who want to keep Demi Lovato away from getting all the attention! '''Fred: '''Who's the last one? (Serena unmasked the final one, revealing to be Cameron Winter.) '''Fred: '''Cameron Winter. '''Shaggy: '''Cameron Winter? So you're that guy who wants to rule Tokyo! '''Daphne: '''Jeepers. I knew he looks so familiar since we arrived. '''Serena: '''Wait! You guys know these four? '''Scooby: '''Yes! I thought Cameron was Scrappy! Oops! '''Daphne: '''Why did you four done it? '''Jillian: '''Ever since you busted us, we swore revenge! It took us six months to work on this plot, but once when we transported Serena from her universe, we tricked her into attacking Shaggy and Scooby with Greninja while we sent you three here. '''Sideshow Bob: '''And we told her about the infomation on The Darcy Kids in different universes. '''Sarah: '''Imagine our joy that a mysterious portal to New Royale City was actually a time portal to 15th of Setember 2013, the day after the Interdimensional Grand Championship! Althought that we actually set it to overnight! It was supposed to be a year! '''Cameron: '''And finally, we were planning to sacrifice you three for the evil one from Serena's dimension. All this plan was a death trap! '''Jillian: '''And we would've got revenge if it weren't for you meddling kids! Ending (At the Leaning Tower of Pisa, Serena deserves a vacation after the whole mystery, she looks at her photo of her partners in Team Flare and decide to delete it, smiling. She throw away her Team Flare uniform for good and put on her summer clothes.) '''Shaggy: '''Serena, you okay? '''Serena: '''Yeah, Thanks for teaming up with me. This mystery emarks my redemption. As of today, I am offically resigning from Team Flare for good, If I'm lucky enough to help you again, I won't betray my Lorcan ever again. I'm going to tell him that I'm sorry when he wakes up. '''Scooby: '''Yeah. '''Serena: '''Now, let's have fun at the beach. Last one there. (Serena runs to the beach to have fun while Shaggy and Scooby are running after her. She smiles after a long time since her betrayal on her Lorcan.) '''Scooby: '''Scooby Dooby Doo! (End of Episode, until Serena's breaking the fourth wall break, smiling.) '''Serena: '''Hi guys, Serena here and I want to say thank you guys for watching this special episode and this is my guest appearance in this series. This episode is sponsored by the upcoming movie and the reboot of Lorcan Darcy's Adventures saga of The Purple Darcy: The Story of Lorcan Darcy, Lorcan Darcy the Movie: Purple - Chaos and Darkness and Yellow - Hope and Light, the movie's coming out in September and it's going to be Amazing, Funny and Spooky! ''(Hearing Shaggy and Scooby screaming off screen.) ''Anyway, So there's going to be two forms of Lorcan Darcy, Purple and Yellow where they are in two earths like I've explained in the episode. So thank you so much guys for watching the episode and I hope you'll enjoy the movie. Bye.